


天气六则

by Sherry_CS



Series: Mik/Fei Smuts [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU - showbiz, Angst, Car Sex, Discipline, Dom/Sub Chemistry, Drama, EVERY CHAPTER A SEPARATE STORY, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humiliation, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, WARNINGS ONLY APPLY TO CH.6, non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: 晴。雨。雷。风。雪。电。lof上的点梗，六个不同天气环境下发生的小故事。太太们来领文啦～五章米飞，一章陶飞。请看每章概要和预警。暴力和non-con的预警只适用于第六章。六个故事互不相关。有甜有虐有正剧有车。
Relationships: Liu Fei Long/Tao, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: Mik/Fei Smuts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318127
Comments: 87
Kudos: 35





	1. 晴

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写六篇smut的，但拿到梗以后想法又不同啦，所以最后有甜有咸有辣，苦也有一点，大家各取所需吧～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给落。  
> 关键词：娇娇公主。

“飞飞～你是不是没有交过女朋友呀～？”

成年雄性故作嗲声嗲气的声音令刘飞龙不禁浑身恶寒，不受控地一抖。把私人手机号给米海尔果然是个天大的错误。

“有没有正事？没有挂了。”话没说完，手指已经按向挂断键。

“不要嘛飞飞～～有正事！有正事！有！”

又是一抖。“好好说话。”

“哎～？人家今天说话有什么不同吗～？”

啪。果断挂断。

果然马上又打了回来。

“飞飞刚才一定是不小心的。人家就原谅你这一回～”

“……米海尔，你又在动什么歪脑筋？”

刘飞龙清楚听到电话那端的人一下子没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“飞龙你真了解我……”换回独属于那人的丝绒声线，温煦又危险，像狮子绒毛沐浴着阳光。“没有过女朋友的人生是不完整的。堂堂白蛇刘老板竟然连女朋友都没交过，说出去让人笑话！就让在下阿尔巴托夫帮您弥补这个遗憾吧！”

“这就是你所谓的正事？挂了。”

“哎……飞龙哥哥对女孩子真是不温柔呢……”

甜腻腻的一声叹息吓得刘飞龙一瞬间无法动弹，本来悬在挂断键上的手指也就没有按下去。他认真确认了一下，应该不是自己的蓝牙耳机有问题。

“……米海尔，你没发烧吧？”

“就让我做你的一日女友吧，好不好？”米海尔故意把嘴靠近耳机，吐息伴随环绕立体声侵入刘飞龙脑内，勾引着他每一个细胞。

“你什么意思？你今天晚上想在下面？我没有问题。”

电话那端又是扑哧一笑。“飞飞怎么这么直接呢～人家都脸红了呢～”

米海尔脸红了没有刘飞龙不知道，他自己的确有点两颊发热。好啊，既然他这么想玩……

“好啊，你可别后悔。你现在在哪儿？我去接你……阿尔巴托夫小姐。”

他故意把声音放得很低，语气放得格外郑重，好像真的多么钟情于这位“阿尔巴托夫小姐”。

“就还是那家酒店嘛，你知道哪家的～”调笑的语气，如此乐在其中。刘飞龙倒要看看，这傻子能玩到什么程度。“十分钟。晚了人家就不理飞飞了哦～”

飞龙沉声一笑，抖落长衫，裸着上身走去隔壁挑衬衫。“放心，不会晚的。你就乖乖等我一会儿好吗？宝。贝。”说完即挂机，自己把自己恶心到了。

另一边，洲际酒店套房里，米海尔高兴得在床上打滚。要和飞飞去约会啦！！！！噢耶！！！！！！赶快起来打扮打扮～～～

——

十分钟后，叶将车稳稳停在洲际酒店门口。刘飞龙吩咐他等一会儿。万一米海尔这个脑残真的穿女装出来，他可得赶快把他塞进车里，不能让这家伙到处丢脸……他独自穿过大堂，熟门熟路地走向VIP专用电梯……

伴随一声清爽的和弦，电梯门打开，米海尔从里面走出来。

首先，他没有穿女装，刘飞龙松了一口气。可是再一看……这家伙是临时管秋仁借了衣服吗？？壮硕的身材挤在卡通T恤里，外面什么都没穿，胸肌、腹肌的线条都映在布料上了，下面配了条包得很紧的牛仔裤，水洗到接近白色，上面乱七八糟抹着彩虹色油漆，好像唯恐别人看不出他的性向或者注意不到他引以为豪的翘臀。刘飞龙条件反射般脱下自己的西装外套，给他披在肩上。

米海尔天蓝色水亮亮的眼瞳一转。“怎么？飞飞是不想让别的男人看人家吗～？”

刘飞龙咬了咬牙。“是。走。带你去买衣服。”

让叶等一等真是太正确了。

——

平时抓得高高的金发放了下来，一甩一甩的，看起来还真像十八岁。明明比自己高、比自己壮，蹦蹦跳跳地黏在自己身边，那感觉还真有点像小女朋友，刘飞龙禁不住这样想。他一手提着购物袋，另一只手臂上挂着米海尔。几次试图甩开他无果后，刘老板也就放弃了。米海尔逛起商场来轻车熟路，倒是他，在自己管辖的城市里完全由一个外国人带着走。要知道他刘飞龙平时是不逛商场的，衣服什么的自己就会出现在家里，可能是魔法吧。

米海尔一身的行头都换过了。T恤还是T恤，但换成了合身的，亮色拼贴流苏，允许他保留一点骚气，牛仔裤也还是牛仔裤，只是不再刻意突出某些线条了。刘飞龙可不想让人误会自己大白天遛鸭玩。在米海尔的坚持下，飞龙也买了一身休闲装。巨型金毛捏着撒娇的语气在他耳边说：下次约会穿嘛～免得别人误会他交了个黑道男友。刘飞龙能说什么呢？他只能默默刷卡。

走出商场的时候是中午，阳光透明而夺目，米海尔甩甩头发，在没人的拐角凑过来在他唇边偷下一吻。车开过来，那家伙拉起他的手，回头夺目一笑，竟比艳阳还要耀眼。

——

两人去了平时就爱去的餐厅，经理照例亲自出来迎接，久经沙场如他，也在看见两人时愣了两秒。“请问二位还是坐平常的位置吗？”刘飞龙刚想点头说是，米海尔抢在了前面。他抱住飞龙的胳膊，刻意屈了点膝好将头搭在飞龙肩膀上，长睫毛扑闪扑闪的。“不要～平常的位置太暗，要是飞飞想占人家便宜怎么办呢～”

经理的脸肉眼可见地绿了。为了谈工作方便，他们平时坐的位置确实比较私密，也没什么风景。“落地窗边的位置视野很好，周围也没有预订，不知二位意下如何？”经理强撑着向他们建议。

“嗯嗯！就要那个位置！就要那个位置！那里的桌上还有粉百合呢，我喜欢～”“阿尔巴托夫小姐”激动地捏着飞龙胳膊，力道却还是那头俄罗斯黑熊的力道，刘飞龙他疼，但他不说。相反，他挣脱出一手环住米海尔的腰，将这位兄贵甜心朝自己搂得更紧了些，看着他的眼睛说：“你喜欢就好了。”手上格外用力，算是报过了仇。

经理的脸由绿转红，快步将两人带去位置。侍者贴心地放下半透明纱帘，也不知是怕打扰到他们，还是怕吓到其他客人。

——

一顿饭吃了很久，又是喂饭又是擦嘴角什么的，看来米海尔平常偶像剧没少看，今天是过瘾来的。刘飞龙也是舍命陪君子，哦不，狗子了，甚至临时安排餐厅准备了惊喜。粉百合簇拥下一支蔓越莓味冰激凌蛋筒，旁边冰镇一支粉色起泡香槟。刘飞龙深知米海尔平时并不钟爱粉色，可“阿尔巴托夫小姐”会不会不一样呢？呵呵～

米海尔惊喜的欢呼竟然毫不做作，他拿过蛋筒，自己却不吃，非要先喂飞龙一口。飞龙是不爱甜食的，可是看着对面这张少女般欢欣雀跃的脸，竟然无法拒绝。难道……这就是有女朋友的感觉……？

他伸出舌头，轻巧地舔掉一层奶油，米海尔的双眸忽然就浓暗了一下。刘飞龙一下就醒了。对了，他是米海尔·阿尔巴托夫啊。这一切对他来讲，不过是“正事”之前消遣的游戏罢了。自己竟然差一点就被他带偏了。

有东西轻扫飞龙的小腿。不用看，自然是某个恋爱魔王不安分的脚尖。他看向对面，“阿尔巴托夫小姐”单手托腮，一脸无辜地盯着他，同时极缓慢极缓慢地用舌尖卷起一块奶油，缓缓咽下，表演一般舔了一道嘴唇。“冰激淋很好吃哦，飞飞～”声音抚过空气，像丝绸滑经手臂，“人、家、还、要～”

飞龙倾身向前，一手探至桌下，按住米海尔活跃的膝盖。“玩了这么久，阿尔巴托夫小姐也累了吧？要不要休息一下？”

米海尔也探手至桌下，握住飞龙的手。“你终于开口了～我以为飞飞永远都不会说呢～”

“阿尔巴托夫小姐，你这样可一点都不矜持啊。”

“我有说过我是个矜持的女生吗？好像也没有吧……”清澈的眼眸艳光四射，18岁的脸，28岁的熟练。可是他却忽然松开了飞龙的手，身子向后一靠，嘟起了嘴。“可是人家还没玩够呢！这才几点啊～多陪人家玩一会儿嘛～”

有一瞬间，真的只有一瞬间，刘飞龙居然真的想要宠溺这个人。这算是本能吗？要多么强大的本能，才能让他一瞬间忘记，眼前这个嘟嘴耸肩、“天真烂漫”的孩子，是米海尔·阿尔巴托夫？

而大概没有几个人像他一样了解，米海尔·阿尔巴托夫实际上是怎样一个人。

“当然可以，”刘飞龙轻抿香槟应道，并悄悄补上一句，“你都这么努力装可爱了。”

“哈！我听到了！人家的可爱才不是装的好吗！人家是天生可爱！”

“是是是。那当然。不过……冰激淋就要再等等咯？”刘飞龙挑起一眉，眼神如勾，直直勾进了米海尔心里。

就像那晚一样。

米海尔愣了一下……

……而后腾地站起来，跨过餐桌捧起飞龙的脸，俘住他的唇，不由分说镌刻下纠缠的一吻。

蔓越莓的甜，也随之入侵飞龙唇齿间。

“我可以等，”米海尔说，是他动情时才会展露的磁性声线，“毕竟……人家可是最有耐心的女朋友了。”

“那么，女朋友……”刘飞龙的呼吸有些短促，“你想去哪里呢？你想去哪里，我都陪你。”

米海尔真的想说，他改主意了，还是回酒店吧，然而他刚刚才说过他最有耐心了，总不好现在就反悔吧？不能吧？

直到他意识到，两人维持这样的姿势已经很久很久，而飞龙两颊的红晕越来越明显。

——

香港的大晴天很难得，却有这样一个人，是行走的烈日，人间的万里无云，他的一笑，在昏暗的室内也亮得叫人睁不开眼。

并非因为牙齿太白。

套房窗帘全部落下，隔绝了难得的晴天。氤氲的水声，令室内湿重仿若雨季。

同样的房间，同样的较量，和微妙改变的心境。

“飞飞……剩下的时间，由我来宠爱你，好不好？”

刘飞龙没有回答。他没法回答。


	2. 雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Healing and Other Hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给：云雀  
> 关键词：泪

后半夜下起了雨。雨点有一搭没一搭地打在芭蕉叶上，像是刚开始下，又像是要停了。刘飞龙迷迷蒙蒙地醒了。有密度的黑暗中，他听见隔壁客房沉闷、沙哑又古怪的叫声，断断续续，似是梦呓，又似是在与某种生灵对话。

他下床，披上衣服，动作太快，牵扯到了后背刚刚包扎好的伤口。他嘶了一声。

雨点渐密。看来是刚刚下起来。

隔壁客房没有上锁，门虚掩着。他轻轻推门而入。

和自己的卧房同样的面积，同样的陈设，同样的紫檀香气，不同只在于自己的是老式四角大床，有着典雅庄重的床盖和帷幔，客房的床则是简洁的现代改良样式。窗帘没有拉，雨丝将黑夜刷得透明，雨珠愈来愈急地敲在窗上，无怪乎床上的人睡不安稳。

他绕过床，去将窗帘拉上。

“别。”

轻轻一声，从背后传来。刘飞龙停住手，转头看到床上的人不知何时已经醒了。天蓝色的眼睛在夜的烘托下呈现灰色，金发因汗湿而粘在额头，丝被褪至腰间，侧躺着，撑着手肘立起上半身，丰满白皙的肌肉在夜色中反射着蓝调的光。

“拉上太暗了。”

“你梦见什么了，米海尔？”

“你过来，我就告诉你。”

刘飞龙犹豫了一下，和米海尔坐在同一张床上从来不是什么好兆头，但一想到以两人现在的伤势，对方能搞的破坏应该十分有限，便稍微放下心来，坐到床沿。

“近点嘛。”

“这里就好，我听得见。”

米海尔轻笑一声，仿佛在嘲笑飞龙的过分警惕。见对方的确不打算移动，他便主动凑过来，像被囚禁那时一样，头枕到飞龙大腿上，脸朝里，双臂飞过来环住了飞龙的腰。他的鼻子贴着飞龙的大腿根，深深嗅了一把睡衣上的香气。

飞龙作势要逃，却被那双强壮的手臂牢牢固定在原地。

米海尔的呼吸渐渐平稳，飞龙几乎以为他又睡着了。

雨势渐急。客房的窗面向花园，芭蕉、山茶、茉莉、幽兰在碎雨中低眉敛目。无风，雨丝像天空垂下的枝条，温顺而源源不断地连结着天地。雨幕填满窗的画框，花园渐渐看不清了。

两人的心跳如雨声一般，迅疾而平稳。他们背上不久前才包扎好的、镜像般的伤口，在潮湿的空气中愈渐瘙痒起来，但没有人在意。

对于米海尔的梦境，刘飞龙想听，又有点怕听。

“你梦到叔叔了吗？”飞龙问。

“梦到就好了。有那家伙出场的话，只是个普通的噩梦，我早习惯了。小时候会梦见他是鬼，在无边无际的荒原上追我，荒原上一棵树都没有，他越追越近，我无处可逃……再大一点，当了老大以后，他早不敢打我了，可我还是会梦见他。我梦见我回过头来，对着他的脸打空一只弹夹……可他总能活过来……妈的，可不就跟现实中一样……”

不知不觉中，两人的呼吸已经步调一致，米海尔的碎发散在飞龙腿间，感觉竟然软软的。他的一呼一吸拂拢在飞龙腿根，比后背的伤口更热、更痒。飞龙仍是双臂垂在身侧，笔直地坐着，双目凝望着窗外，却找不到什么可聚焦的点。米海尔的双臂紧紧环抱着他，像个小火炉。

“这次他回不来了。”飞龙说。

“我知道…….”米海尔抬起脸，仰视着飞龙，“所以我梦见……我一个人在荒原上跑啊跑，跑啊跑……没有人追我，连个鬼都没有，可我就是不敢停下来……跑到吐血也不敢停下来。”

两人安静地待了一会儿，而后飞龙低头把米海尔推开。“你趴着睡，又把被子都踢开了，做噩梦不是当然的么。”

“那你呢？你又是为什么醒着？”

“我……”

我在梦中听见你的呼喊，就这样醒了过来？

飞龙不知该如何回答。“因为雨。”他最终说。

两个人面对面坐在床边，米海尔的手臂如桥，跨越飞龙交叠的双腿，靠意念将他拢向自己。他看着那人因倒映着雨帘而水波氤氲的脸，那人却看着窗外。

那只手终于不安分地爬到飞龙领口，像在检验布料般，探一指至玉肌与丝绸之间，拉松了衣领，露出硬朗而莫名挑逗的锁骨。紧接着，那手腕便被抓住。刘飞龙的手，不像表面般纤柔，也不似想象中光滑。那是苦难与责任的手，指尖传达的是仇恨的力度。

“你还真是不死心啊。我说过了吧？交易取消。”刘飞龙的声音是一如既往的公事公办。

“我只是想看看……你背后的伤。”一手被抓住，另一手便干脆去解飞龙的腰带，当然也是旋即落网。

“缠着绷带呢。没什么好看。”

“想看……”

“看你自己的。”

“不要……”

“你是三岁小孩吗？”刘飞龙美目圆睁，瞪着米海尔。在这个距离下，俄罗斯人的眼睛呈现水晶般的灰蓝，折射着光波，淡金睫毛近乎透明，纯净得像个天使。当他不说话的时候，有一种古希腊雕塑般的庄严与圣洁。

米海尔任飞龙抓着他的双手，这样的肌肤相亲也令他欢喜，那感觉仿佛刘飞龙才是动心的那一个。他的目光是游鱼，游走在美人的唇角鬓边。当他开口时，说出的话也仿若在接吻。

“飞龙，我问你，你要诚实回答。”

飞龙皱眉，却并不阻止他发问。

“你讨厌我吗？”

“全世界都知道我讨厌你。”

“那你呢？你真的讨厌我吗？”

空气凝固住了。讨厌两个字，说出来应是再简单不过，刘飞龙的唇却仿佛被雨汽凝结住，张不开口，发不出声，如此理所当然的两个字，他竟说不出来。

因为他在心里承诺了对方要诚实吗？因为他只知讨厌对方，却说不出讨厌的理由吗？还是因为此时此刻，他不想成为对方梦境中，那只缺席的鬼？他仿佛能看到少年的米海尔在冰冻的荒原上赤脚奔跑的样子，一如另一个时代的他，披着长发漫无目的地在雨中迷途。他想要伸出手，给那个无助的孤儿，给那个倔强的自己……

身体等不及思想，直觉背叛了理性，他的头脑并未如此下令，躯体却自顾自行动了起来……

不过几公分的距离，他微凉的唇贴上米海尔的，如落叶拂风般，栖息上他的气息。

蝴蝶振翅的一触，雨雾相融的模糊。

米海尔不自觉地屏住了呼吸，他的唇与飞龙的如此完美契合，仿佛他们的唇瓣本就是为对方而设计的。心脏的震颤传导至唇的表面，他小心翼翼地合拢嘴唇，轻轻咬住飞龙的下唇。

蝴蝶振翅，抖落花瓣上的雨珠。雨势渐急，裹挟了模棱两可的雾。分开时，两人不约而同大口吸气，雨声鱼贯而入。

飞龙的面孔纯净如雨的倒影，一道崭新的泪痕如乌云裂隙间泄露的阳光，不合时宜地点亮这剧本外的时刻。

米海尔则怔怔地望着他，过了良久才找回不知消失去哪里的声音，说：

“有这么差吗？”

“什么？”飞龙的声音也有些沙哑。两人都好似从头学说话一般。

“你都哭了。”

飞龙充满疑问的脸那么可爱，米海尔真想捧过他的脸，继续刚才那个吻，吻到世界末日也不放开。他下半身的另一个大脑显然还有更多想法，他暂且选择不理。

飞龙摸摸自己的脸颊，甚至不是流泪的那一边。还是米海尔伸出重获自由的手，帮他抹去颊上晶亮的潮湿。

“我哭了？我为什么哭……？”飞龙自言自语。

米海尔拉过他的手，探至自己的丝被之下。“我这里也哭了呢。”

飞龙触电般收回手。“你……混蛋！我走了。”

米海尔抱住美人窄胯，将已经起身的飞龙拽回原地。金发的头抵在乌发凌乱的肩膀。下身的急切令他的呼吸也有些短促。“我现在可以看你的伤口了吗？”

窗外的雨丝毫没有减弱的架势，看样子要下整晚了。客房的窗帘最终没有拉上，因为床上早没有需要睡觉的人了。隔壁主卧，高耸繁复的四角大床上，一对缠舞的人影，花瓣般轻柔而近似透明，在纱帘的遮挡下，如新生的彩虹般若隐若现。长发如溪水流淌的人面朝下趴在床上，臂弯中抱着个枕头，胯骨下还垫着一个；宽广后背上新伤掩埋旧疤的人，退至美人尾骨以下。

新泪滚烫，冷雨绵长。


	3. 雷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给：Reve  
> 关键词：音量

想象：万人舞台，震耳欲聋的音效，亮瞎眼的灯光，手机屏幕营造的一片光海，坐在男友肩上应援的吊带女孩，全套cosplay痛哭流涕的观众，还有台上那个扭到忘我的歌手。

再想象：VIP席中一对情侣，高点壮点的那个一头灿金卷发，抓出个难度99%的反重力造型还洒了亮片，一件鲜红色皮革背心，饱满的古铜色皮肤上贴了一堆星星、桃心、骷髅、表情之类的荧光贴纸，手臂上的纹身看起来则像是真的，下身一条黑色机车风紧身牛仔裤，踩一双恨天高亮面漆皮靴正蹦得欢实，全程跟着歌手一起在唱；他的左手从头到尾牵着身边的恋人，后者一头乌黑的长发束成高马尾，像一条绸带一样招摇在背后，若不是黑色无袖衬衫突出了他舞者一般结实而颀长的手臂，大部分人一定会误认为他是女生，跟身旁那个仿佛吃了猫薄荷的猫一样上蹿下跳的家伙相比，他就像睡着的小白兔一样安静，可即使是这样的他，也会随着音乐晃动。

那是当然。毕竟是Qu**n+Ad** L**bert.

Cue in 鼓点。Cue in 吉他。Cue in 炫技高音。最后cue in 乌云密布的夜空，由远及近的隆隆雷声，和散弹一般落下的雨点。

状况外的天气，反而令观众更high了。

歌手撑起一把巨型黑伞，他把伞当道具，跳出了更加骚气的舞步。雨势越来越大，观众激动地尖叫着，殊不知后台正一片慌乱。

当米海尔得知刘飞龙活到近三十岁竟然连一场演唱会都没去过的时候，震惊之余二话不说按下两张最爱的乐队不久后live的VIP票，半哄半逼地把刘飞龙拐到了大洋彼岸。后者一直到入住酒店都以为是来考察本地赌场的。好吧，他带的一箱子正装是用不上了。

两首歌曲间歇，后台解决技术问题的空档，歌手在台上倚着话筒架和观众扯闲篇，正是他一贯的脱线风格。雨已经大到打伞都不管用了。刘飞龙转头看米海尔，而米海尔正巧也转过头来看他。刘飞龙刚想说，真不愧是你喜欢的歌手，跟你一个风格，台上的人偏偏在这时坐了下来，唱起一首痛彻心扉的歌。流转的光影中，深沉的鼓点里，两人静静听着歌，定定望着对方。先转头的人，是赢了还是输了？

——

Camping ground上，有一辆房车与众不同。不在于它偏光大红的外表，也不在于车身上俄文的涂鸦，而在于它，一，直，在，抖，动。

暴雨如注，闪电间歇性地照亮大地，即使是这座城市，在这个时段也该进入睡眠了。雷声震耳欲聋，无意中成了共犯。

穿黑色无袖衬衫的长发美人坐在金发男友的身上，后者早已褪下装逼满分但透气感为零的皮革背心，紧身牛仔裤不好脱，仍将将挂在膝盖上。美人额头抵着玻璃，口中呼出的热气在窗上制造出一团又一团的雾气，白皙的皮肤因为酒精的作用和随后的事情而呈现玫瑰般的粉红，靠在微凉的玻璃边，像是少女之血倾倒于冰块。他的双手想找到什么地方抓，胡乱摸索一圈却找不到足够稳定的支点，最后还是不情愿地落到男友肩膀上，指甲深深地扣进后者皮肉，那些红红绿绿的荧光贴纸都被他颤抖的手抓掉了。

事实证明，有一些事就是等不到回酒店。好在他米海尔·阿尔巴托夫是个有准备的男人。

其实他准备的何止这些？包下整间club办after-after-party只为中间能牵起美人的手到黑暗处make out一下, 包下酒店整层唯恐飞龙顾忌他人的目光，在套房各处埋下秘密道具，甚至准备了小魔术……但这些居然全都没有用上。一杯威士忌，房车就成了美人能走到的最远距离。

有时候米海尔觉得，让美人high的根本不是自己，而是酒精。

他甚至还没有机会用上他的extra large, 美人已经过去两次了。

……当然也可以归功于他手法好？

美人和他拉开距离，开始解自己的衬衫。

“Mikhail?”

“…yes, babe?”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but please stop thinking it.”

……语言如此清晰，他是不是装醉？

“What did I say?” 

“Sorry, love.” 

米海尔帮手指打架的飞龙褪下衬衫。前任杀手肌肉紧绷的身躯完完全全展露在他面前，在黑夜中闪着粼粼银光。一道闪电映入小窗，突如其来地点亮这人形兵器、锋利天堂。

而俄罗斯黑手党宽阔霸道的身躯隐没于黑暗中，热力传导着肌肉的波动，眼瞳倒映着雷电的高光，如野兽般诚实而蛮横，也如野兽般最懂得伺机而动。

美人在他怀中如船般摇晃，而黑手党老大再也忍不了了。正如歌里所唱：He wants it all and he wants it NOW. 

他一手托住美人后腰，一手抓住美人膝盖将长腿盘至自己身后，顺势站了起来。Extra Large终于要派上用场了。

美人的头抵在对面沙发上，反手抓住太过光滑的皮革，肩胛骨以下全部悬空，为了保持平衡，双腿必须更紧地盘踞在米海尔腰上。而俄罗斯野兽这边，也已装弹完毕，准备发射。

偏光大红的房车突然剧烈抽动，令人不禁担心它会不会翻过来。倾盆大雨无情地击打大地，溅起片片泥泞，闪电暴露着全部可以被暴露和不可被暴露的，而雷，雷如茧，承托起人类渺小的鼓动。

米海尔一手捞着美人幼龙般挺而韧的纤腰，另一手勾弄着幼龙禁忌的宝藏。喜欢真是一件奇怪的事情，喜欢他，喜欢到想要宠坏他，喜欢到想要杀了他。

将天上游龙拉入凡间的只能是他，必须是他。他要这雪白高傲的龙在泥水里打滚，要他呼救、要他求饶，要他心甘情愿化作一滩浮游生物，同自己一道。

他保持着完美的斜角，每一推一拽都准确地按摩着飞龙内部之一点，美人在他狠心又耐心的处置下愈发溃不成军，向上摩擦着他温热的手掌，头仰起来抵进沙发靠背，散掉的马尾融进了阴影。酒精模糊了羞耻感和常识，也搅乱了对音量的感知。雨声、雷声吞掉了美人音浪，一部黑白分明、高度饱和的默片在米海尔眼前上演，他越是听不到，就越是感知得到。他抓住美人脚腕，拽开双腿，改为直角向下全速进攻。

之后不久，房车又改为向另一个方向抽动，如此循环往复，直至雨停仍未止歇。

累瘫在车里的他们不知道，其实周围几辆车早就都醒了。雷声是大，但也没有那么大啊。更何况房车的隔音，那几乎就是没有啊岂可修！

今天也是毫无自觉地秀了恩爱的米飞。


	4. 风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陶飞为主。陶单箭头。  
> 米飞背景，有点虐。  
> 麻米飞秋陶全员登场，微妙修罗场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给：镜。  
> 关键词：陶。

陶会成为演员，是所有人都没想到的事。

据说是在咖啡馆打工的时候，被星探发现的。一米八几、年龄看起来不到身高十分之一、围着小围裙的帅气服务生忽然往三十来岁女经纪人面前一坐，端来两杯咖啡。经纪人还以为今天咖啡馆搞福利促销，咖啡买一送一还附送小哥哥，结果是她请了小哥哥咖啡，还把小哥哥签了下来。

怎么听都像是有预谋的，对不对？

没想到小哥哥一炮而红，长着一张阳光帅气初恋脸，出道却演绎了一个身世令人唏嘘的悲剧角色，凭一幅泪水在眼眶里打转的大特写，直接拿下了当年的新人奖。没有人知道，那场戏是他向导演提议这样演的。据传，他曾这样说：“当一个人得知自己真实的身世，意识到自己竟然比想象的还要丑陋的时候，是哭不出来的。他只会发愣，大脑和身体都要经过漫长的重启。”

所有人都称赞他是老天赏饭吃，至于为什么一个18岁的新人会说出这样的话，没有人追根究底。

20岁时，影帝来到东京，为了拍摄，登了一把东京塔顶。补妆的间歇，他在视野深处捕捉到一个多年未见的身影。那人十分高大，比他还要高，身着黑色风衣，戴了帽子，雕塑一样立在阴影里，正从口袋里摸出一盒烟。风起，吹落细碎的金黄枯叶，害他打了两次火。

陶请经纪人帮他请一会儿假，信步走向来人。

麻见隆一此时已有四十出头，而他的年龄是比他的风衣、腕表和手工皮鞋都更加炫目的东西。如果说三十五岁的麻见隆一还是个要对黑道略知一二的人才会畏惧的人物，四十出头的麻见隆一，他的危险则是像今天的风一样，初遇便可穿透心脏的东西。

陶昂首挺胸，走到他面前。

麻见掐灭那支刚刚点燃的Dunhill，省去全部寒暄，上来便问：“做了演员啊？”

“是啊。”陶也毫不犹豫，如比试对剑一般，见招拆招，出手凌厉到过分。

大概是陶的语气和措辞都过于挑衅了吧，麻见轻挑一边眉毛：“飞龙没教你敬语吗？”

“教了。忘了。”影帝如是说。他凭什么如此若无其事地念出那个人的名字？那个他自己想一想都觉得玷污的名字？

“好玩吗？演戏？”

“你说呢？”

两人僵在那里。剧组那边，看起来下一镜已经准备完毕了，然而没人敢过来。

麻见叹了一口气，从口袋里摸出两张透明粉色的卡片。陶本能地后退一步。在演艺圈混了几年，他对这种外表艳丽的东西特别警惕。“干嘛？”

而麻见隆一似乎也急于脱手。他皱了眉，把卡片递到陶面前。“邀请卡。快点，拿走。”

陶暂且放下心来，依言接过。半透明粉白渐变的卡片上印满了桃子，前景是一个年轻女孩精修过的脸。陶一眼认了出来，是最近日本挺红的偶像歌手。是她最新MV的发布会，就在今晚。

“什么嘛，一个MV都要搞个发布会吗？好做作……为什么给我……哎你去哪儿？”

而麻见隆一已经转身离去了。

——

本以为和剧组请假会很麻烦，没想到麻见这老油条早给安排好了。其实他早该料到的，怎么那么巧在东京拍摄，怎么那么巧发布会就在今晚，怎么会麻见隆一在拍摄现场站了那么久都没人管他——搞半天，原来麻见就是背后资方啊。（准确点说，是资方的资方。）

陶和经纪人打扮妥当，于发布会前一个小时抵达现场，参加暖场酒会。到了酒会他就明白为什么麻见会邀请他来了。不，应该说更迷惑了。就算今天的主角之一是他们共同的熟人，也没有必要特意把他叫来叙旧吧……？

会场的中心位置，香槟色水晶吊灯下，一个穿着得体礼服的瘦削身影，正与宾客觥筹交错，笑得春风得意、了无心机。即使年龄长了、发型换了、身价高了，陶还是一眼认出了他——高羽秋仁，这名歌手的御用摄影师，本次MV首次担纲导演。三十岁的高羽秋仁，看起来还是像二十出头一样满满胶原蛋白，举手投足却多了份猎鹰般的沉着，一天大部分时间在高空悠悠盘旋，选定了猎物就会全力俯冲，不见血不罢休。

越来越像另一个人。

陶端了酒杯，走上前去。

高羽远远看到了他，脸好像给打了光一样一下子就亮了，甚至来不及与周围人好好道歉便疾步迎了上来。周围的人看到来者是谁，也识趣地让开了。

娱乐圈嘛，自然是谁当红谁就有话语权喽，各种意义上的。

“小陶啊！真是好久不见！啊不对，现在该叫你艺名了吧？”高羽笑着走到陶面前，一路颤颤悠悠好像一朵颠簸的花。

陶摇摇头，友好地捶了下高羽肩膀。“高羽哥哥还是叫我小陶吧！在你面前我还装什么呢？”

“叫我秋仁啦！秋仁！”高羽热情地抱住陶。对于吝于肢体接触的日本人来说，两人的亲密昭然若揭。宾客里大多数也知道高羽的性向，正在暗暗为年轻的影帝捏一把汗。

“秋仁，祝贺你，第一次当导演就这么成功！”小陶使出了招牌初恋笑。如他所料的，高羽秋仁晃神了一秒。

“没有没有，你太过奖了。怎么能和你一出道就拿新人奖相比呢？哎呀可惜我只是区区一介MV导演，不然真的好想拍你啊……不知道平面方面有没有机会合作？”为了掩饰失态，高羽急忙拿出工作遮掩。

“当然当然，那是我的荣幸啊……”陶与高羽碰杯。这并不是敷衍。如今的高羽的确不能和当年同日而语，如果二人能够合作，也许当真对他们各自都是不小的助力。然而，陶不相信麻见隆一兜这么大圈子，只为卖他们两人一个顺水人情。

和高羽聊完天，陶端着空杯子，满场子找他的经纪人。

是风带来了茉莉的香气。是厚重的帷幔捕捉到了本不该被捕捉到的香味。是旁人的多管闲事还是他的自作孽不可活，将他引诱到了这样的陷阱里？陶僵立在原地。如果不是因为颤抖，他的手恐怕已捏碎酒杯。他迟迟不愿回头，脚步声却离他越来越近。一步一步，精准如琴音，乘着地毯传达到他的脚底，他便从足尖燃烧起来。

陶缓缓转过身。那个被时光遗忘的人，从幽暗深处走来。帷幔将这短短的一段回廊与主会场隔开，暧昧的灯光摇曳着，从帷幔缝隙间泄露进来。陶的全身都在颂唱着那人的名字，他的心却因害怕亵渎而堵住了耳朵。

那人穿着银白的唐装，是他衣柜中比较华丽的一件，云中游龙盘踞肩头腰间，鳞片绣了银线。他亦步亦趋而来，仿若海天尽头的龙裹挟着万里波涛，来人间一访。他的面孔时而隐于黑暗中，时而倒映着水晶灯的碎玉之光。他的头发还是那么长，玄净如他的眼眸，耀目比他身上绸缎有过之无不及。陶于是想到不过几年之前，那水般的长发还是由他料理，这身银白唐装，他也曾亲手熨烫。

刘飞龙。飞龙。他的飞龙大人。飞龙。飞。

陶感到瞳孔灼热。像与眼泪赛跑般，他三两步上前，在飞龙面前单膝落地，捧起美人右手。

他十三岁时第一次完成这个仪式，亲吻堂主手背，正式宣誓成为白蛇一员。彼时的他，对自己的未来多么笃信。他要像叶哥哥一样，为白蛇、为堂主奉献一生。此刻的他也依然这么想。他不知道对面之人是否明白。

二十岁的他，将大人的唇落在昔日主人苍白的手背上，不敢多作一秒停留。他直起身子，却还兀自握着那人的手不放。

而飞龙看他的眼神，竟与多年前别无二致，还是看小孩子一般的，有疼惜，有骄傲，有一丝丝难以察觉的懊恼。

陶的心忽然就凉了一截。他放开他的手。

“飞龙大人。”

“陶。”飞龙微笑着念起他昔日的名字。陶的心脏便被暖流拥抱。

“电影我都看了。很不错。非常不错。你也应该感到骄傲。”飞龙说。

“飞龙大人……”不怪他如今依然把他当孩子看待，当他站在这个人面前的时候，可不就被打回了那个十几岁的少年？爱跑、爱跳、爱撒娇、心里装不住事情、以为美好的便都会永久。

而飞龙似乎看穿了陶此刻的心情。他伸出那只被吻过的右手，捧起陶的脸，又摸了摸他的头发。“都已经是大人了，就别露出这样的表情了。”飞龙说。

陶急着想要说什么，飞龙则制止了他。“这里不是说话的地方。我们到外面去吧。”

也对。虽然现在这条走廊只有他们，但难保等一下不会从哪里冒出人来。

发布会此时已经开始了。当红的女歌手上台来和大家问好。一片快门声中，两人一前一后向会场外走去。

新建的设计师酒店，连楼梯间都如此细腻华贵。奶棕色的地毯吸收了足音，不锈钢栏杆擦得光可鉴人，手搭在上面也不会觉得脏。飞龙比陶站高一个台阶，很明显不想仰视他。

“飞龙大人……我要为三年前的不辞而别道歉。”陶说。

飞龙摇摇头。“不。是我不好，应该再晚点告诉你的。突然之间告诉一个十七岁的少年，他的父亲是这样一个人……任谁都很难接受吧。”

不是的。不是的。不是这样的。“我从小就没有父亲，您对我来说是最接近父亲的角色，”也只是接近而已，“老实说，生父是什么样的人我早无所谓了，我就只认您一个。”

“既然这样，又为什么走呢？怕白蛇的大家不接受你吗？有我在，我看谁敢。”

“不是的！”陶回答得有些急。飞龙愣住了。三十五岁的他，较之往日又平添许多威严，愣神的样子却还是那么单纯可爱。“忽然之间告诉我，我是刘家唯一的血脉，就算是私生子也好，也是将来要继承白蛇的人……这样的责任，我无法接受。”这是其一。

飞龙叹一口气。“你从小就是这样，太没有自信。一定是孤儿的身份留给你的阴影太深了。一直以来我都是把你当作继承人培养的，如果觉得你不够资格，根本就不会把身世告诉你。这一层你没有想过吗？”

他明白。他都明白。可是他真实的心意，又怎么能让飞龙知道呢？如果飞龙知道了他全部的心思，如果他误入了他幽深曲折的回廊，是不是就不会像现在这样，和他躲在楼梯间亲密地对话？

“那之后，您还和阿尔巴托夫先生见过面吗？”他忽然话锋一转。

飞龙又是一愣，没料到会如此突如其来地听到那个人的名字。一秒、两秒……陶点数着他反应的时长。

“生意上偶尔还是会见到。为什么问起他？”

“我有时会觉得，是因为我的不告而别，你们才会……”

“陶，”飞龙沉声，“大人的事，小孩子不要管。”说完才自觉有些自相矛盾，前面还在说陶是个大人了。

“飞龙大人，”陶苦笑道，“我也想一辈子当小孩啊。真的，不骗你。”

露出这种表情的他，果然再也不是自己身边那个小跟屁虫了，飞龙不禁想。

会场的声音断续传过来，他们差不多也必须现身了。飞龙是来看秋仁的，大可见过就走，陶却还有社交指标要完成。

陶为飞龙推开楼梯间的门，请他先走，自己则稍等一下，免得外界捕风捉影，误会他们有什么关系。

这种时候，他真的很想点燃一支烟。

他至今还从未抽过烟，不是为了照顾公众形象，而是因为他知道，烟这种东西，一旦开始就再也戒不掉。人也一样。他知道的就有好几个人会同意。

如果那时他乖乖接受了他的身份和使命，按照飞龙安排的，一步一步接班，他们现在会在哪里呢？他大概会是白蛇的二把手吧，使用着他本来的姓名，一点一滴树立威信，像飞龙当年一样。而飞龙呢？虽然会在暗中支持他，但一定会逐步退隐吧？会和那个人到俄罗斯去吗？会和他结婚吗？会抛下自己一个人在香港吗？会幸福吗？

他想要他的飞龙幸福，从小这就是他唯一的愿望，可他的快乐，从来都是建立在飞龙的不幸福之上的。

当一个人意识到自己的丑陋的时候，是哭不出来的。

——

陶在活动现场寻找着麻见隆一。虽然讨厌那家伙，但有些时候就是莫名想找他，吸吸二手烟，斗斗嘴。麻见隆一没找到，经纪人着急忙慌地自己送上门来了，拽起陶的手肘就把他拉向某个导演的方向。

离开会场的时候已是半夜。风不似白天柔和，穿透了他的羊毛大衣。还有不到四个小时，他就又要开工了。

车子飞快地穿过霓虹摇曳的市中心，公路上空空荡荡。雾气中，一盏孤独的红灯好像粘在夜空中一般顽强地亮着。陶拨开帘子，向车窗外看去。

高架桥下，一个全套赛事装备的怪人骑着自行车飞速经过。一辆没有牌照的黑色宝马停在路边，一个长发飞舞的人倚靠着车子而立，看背影不辨男女。他的对面，一个比他高半个头的金发男人正急切地说着什么。那人穿着立领的羊毛大衣，形容挺拔威严，夜风挑乱了他拢好的卷发。他将长发的人圈在双臂中间，好像那人会飞走一样。

变灯了。陶按下车窗。随着风灌入车内的，有各种各样的声音。

唯独没有那个人的。


	5. 雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俄罗斯魔法时光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给：时间煮雨  
> 关键词：米或飞一方变小  
> 故事上算是延续第一章《晴》，其实也只是一句词的事而已，可以忽略。  
> 借用了Reve太太的Fanon Favourite Boris!  
> 还借用了Reve太太几个梗，不知能不能发现呢～  
> 阿尔巴托夫夏日别墅沿用我在The Name of the Game里的设计。  
> 甜和沙雕并非我擅长，希望不要太差就好了。

“……所以，事情就是这样。你们的刘老板暂时不会出现。嗯。”

米海尔·阿尔巴托夫匆匆结束讲话，努力克制住了想抹一把汗的冲动。他堂堂俄罗斯黑道大佬，什么场面没见过？这场面他真没见过。底下六名白蛇的人面面相觑，心里不相信，面上又不敢露。一行人来谈生意的，两位老板出去走了一圈，回来就剩一个了？这算怎么回事？别人不说，叶那双本来就冷酷的眼睛可以说几乎要把米海尔冻穿了。这里面，只有他和米海尔的心腹Boris知道两人的真实关系，而他对米海尔刚刚那通冠冕堂皇的解释一点都不买账。牛仔裤兜里的刘飞龙狠狠踢了米海尔一脚，好像在说他编的借口也太假了，谁会信啊。只是，巴掌大的小人不管再怎么狠狠踢，反映在米海尔身上也一点都不疼。

没错，巴掌大的小人。刘飞龙忽然变小了，出于某种人类物理无法解释的原因。

出于某种原因，香港大佬刘飞龙必须到莫斯科来参加某个会议，而米海尔怎么会放过如此天赐良机？当然要以尽地主之谊为名，邀请最近正处于蜜月期的恋人，啊咳，生意伙伴来自己的宅邸好好玩一玩了嘛。

白蛇一行就这样来到了米海尔位于莫斯科郊外的别墅。

说是别墅，其实叫做夏宫倒更合适。阿尔巴托夫宅依奥卡河而建，为俄罗斯复兴风格建筑，通体由白色岩石打造，共有三翼。背依森林，河流下游有个小村庄，周围几公里内都是开阔的绿地。这栋别墅建于十九世纪，几经战火，耸立至今。

两人各自带了最亲信的下属在书房边抽雪茄边聊生意。其间阿尔巴托夫忽然靠近刘飞龙，神秘兮兮地说有一件事必须要和刘老板单独谈谈，外面太阳正好，不如出去走走。刘老板优雅一笑，抬手请阿尔巴托夫先生带路，气度礼仪分毫不输。

当然这是看在外人眼里。看在叶和Boris眼里，则是一个想笑一个想哭。

两人保持着商务距离，深一脚浅一脚地踩着新雪，向森林里走去。一进入森林，有了树木的遮掩，生意场上寒风凛凛的米海尔·阿尔巴托夫一下子就变成了第一次招待朋友来家里的小学生。

“飞龙～～～你喜不喜欢人家的度假村嘛～～！”

“矜持一点，阿尔巴托夫小姐。别这么抱着我，热。”

“哦～飞龙身体真好呀，香港人到了莫斯科竟然会觉得热～”

“还不是你！这里三层外三层给我穿的都是什么！有人见过羽绒服套皮大衣的吗？我是熊吗？”

“嫁熊随熊……”

“你说什么？！”

“没有没有，我什么都没说……那你热的话，我们脱一件呀？”

刘飞龙警觉地瞥了米海尔一眼，不由自主侧开一步。那家伙眨眼的时候，一定没在想什么好事情。

“因为不脱的话……”米海尔背过身蹲了下去，不知道在干什么，“可能打不过我哦！”

一个皮球那么大的雪球冲着飞龙的脸就砸了过来，速度堪比NBA赛场传球，在触到他鼻尖的瞬间狠狠碎开，碎冰细雪漏进衣领。刘飞龙的脸一瞬间又冻又疼。不是，你们俄罗斯人打雪仗都这么拼命的吗？！

“米海尔·阿尔巴托夫！你死定了！”武术大师刘飞龙进入战斗模式，一把甩掉皮衣，蹲下搓雪。

两个三十岁（？）的大男人在小腿高的雪地里玩得欢实，打雪仗跟打机关枪似的，那是拼上了整个组织的荣耀在玩。忽然，只听刘飞龙啊地一声，自己给自己绊了一跤，tuang地栽在雪地里。另一边呢，米海尔·阿尔巴托夫笑得腰都直不起来了，赶紧乘胜追击搓了个拳头那么大的雪球，像扔铁饼一样扔了出去，正奔刘飞龙倒下的现场。“哈哈！怎么样飞龙！输了吧！想跟咱们俄罗斯人拼雪仗，你还早了十年哦宝贝！”

当飞龙没有立刻喊着战歌跳起来反击的时候，米海尔的第一反应也不是有什么地方不对了，而是一边搓起更大的雪球，一边小心翼翼靠近。不用问，这一定是战术摔跤，一定的。

“啊哈！哪里逃！”高个子的俄罗斯人像泰山一样双腿叉开、膝盖着地降落在雪地上，横跨飞龙摔倒的地方，狠狠把雪球砸了下去。这时他才愣住了。雪砸向了雪。雪坑是一个飞龙的人形，美人却无处可寻。

“飞龙？”他抬头四下去寻，却只有寒风回应。“飞龙？！”没可能啊，美人就在他面前摔倒，除了蹲下去搓雪那一瞬间，他眼睛没离开过他一刻啊？

“米海尔！米——海——尔——！”是不是幻听了？冷风吹来一丝丝香港大佬怒气满满的声音。“米——海——尔——！！米沙！！！”听见了！不是幻听！音源是——

米海尔向脚下看去。得要感谢这雪又净又白，也要感谢这天阳光晴好，才让他一低头就看见了——

一个手掌高的小人，裹着微雕般的羽绒服，踩着玩具般的长毛靴，像生气的小仓鼠一样，在雪里一跳一跳的。雪太松软，他越跳反而越往下陷。那小人乌黑亮丽的长发一甩一甩的，是刘飞龙没错。

米海尔愣住了，倒不是害怕或者疑惑，主要是想笑，又不敢。他缓缓蹲下去。实在没憋住，笑了一声，赶紧捂住嘴。“飞……飞龙你……真可爱。”

“你敢笑！你敢再笑一个我看看！！”本来飞龙那小小的脸、长长的睫毛，生起气来就已经很可爱了，这变小了还怎么得了。简直就是拇指公主嘛！米海尔无限宠爱地把真·小美人从雪里捧出来。

“这是谁家的小公主呀～？怎么掉在雪里了呀～啊～我知道了～一定是上天看我喜欢刘飞龙喜欢得太辛苦了，送我的礼物～微缩龙龙跟我走吧～”米海尔像哄小孩一样哄着掌心飞龙。

飞龙气得脸像红苹果，使劲跺脚踩米海尔的手，可是一点都不疼。“你。再。说。一。句。试。试。老。子。咬。死。你。”

“不行了飞龙实在是太可爱了人家要死了啦！！！”说着把飞龙捧到脸颊边蹭了又蹭。

“莫！挨！老！子！！！”刘飞龙尽全力推开米海尔的脸颊。当然推不动。

如此混乱的场面又持续了十几分钟，刘飞龙使尽了看家拳脚，没有造成任何破坏，反而让米海尔笑得更傻了。

“现在怎么办？”飞龙也累了。跟巨人打架果然不是开玩笑的。希望以后不会碰到巨人敌人什么的。（他此时脑袋已经有点混乱了。）飞龙认命地盘腿坐在米海尔掌心，像教主审问左右一样让米海尔提出个解决方案。输了身高不能输了气势，这招他熟。

“怎么办呢……”米海尔倒是一点都不急。他舒服地坐在雪里，把飞龙放在雪上看，怎么看怎么好看。“飞飞这样太可爱了～人家完全没办法思考哎……”

飞龙此刻真的无限想骂脏话。“你表情已经很恶心了，拜托语气不要更恶心。”

“嗯～？甚么意思捏～？”

飞龙抖了一抖。“总之先回去吧。外面太冷了。”

“哦——好哦——”米海尔答得痛快，再次捧起飞龙，动作无限温柔地——把他塞进了自己裤兜。

“米海尔！！你这个混蛋！！！”小飞龙无能狂怒，满脸通红。“不许把我放在这么变态的地方！！！”

“哈？”米海尔一脸无辜。“我身上没兜啊？”

“那、那、那……那你不会放在另一边吗你这个大傻子！！！！！”飞龙使出断子绝孙踢，踢在米海尔大腿跟上。

什么嘛～原来这招根本就不疼嘛～

“好的好的明白了明白了，”米海尔憋笑憋得肚子都疼了，“飞飞变小了脸皮更薄了～你又不是没碰过我的——”

“你敢说下去，我下一脚就踢在上面。”

“……”虽然刚才那脚不疼，不过还是不要冒险的好。“是是是，遵命。”米海尔小心翼翼把飞龙从一边兜里请出来，送进另一边。

才不会告诉他是故意的呢。

——

“……所以，事情就是这样。你们的刘老板暂时不会出现。嗯。”

米海尔·阿尔巴托夫匆匆结束讲话，努力克制住了想抹一把汗的冲动。他堂堂俄罗斯黑道大佬，什么场面没见过？这场面他真没见过。牛仔裤兜里的刘飞龙狠狠踢了米海尔一脚，好像在说他编的借口也太假了，谁会信啊。

米海尔一路憋着笑，几乎是跑步回到自己房间。一开始只是惊讶和被萌到不行，这会儿逐渐反应过来了，脑子里的坏点子那真是一波又一波涌现不绝啊。

关好门，锁上，把飞飞从裤兜里请出来，小心放在床上。小小的飞龙立刻陷进了柔软的被子。他挣扎着站起来，整理好乱掉的秀发。

米海尔蹲了下来，好让飞龙得以平视他，飞龙的气焰一下就嚣张了起来。“说。你是不是雇了什么老道啊巫婆什么的，向我施加黑魔法了？”

米海尔竖起三指。“对天发誓，绝对没有。这……这可能是温带大陆性气候的特点，你从热带来的，不习惯。”

“香港属于亚热带。”刘飞龙抱紧双臂认真纠正。

“反正是自然现象啦，自然现象。”

“这特么算哪门子的自然现象！热胀冷缩也有个限度吧！！”刘飞龙怒吼。搁平常他早连床带人一块掀了，这会儿只能使劲拽一拽被子，还把自己拽倒了。“总之！总之没有巫婆也给我找个巫婆出来！你地界上的问题，你给我负责解决！”

“是是是，刘老板。我赶紧上隔壁吸血鬼老家特兰西瓦尼亚看看去，怎么着也得让您明天开成这个会不是？”米老板一急，不知道哪里的口音都出来了。他摸着飞龙的头，试图安慰他。刘老板一个巴掌扇开老米的手。嚯，这手劲可有点回来了。

一番折腾，刘老板也累了，坐在被子里又骂了一会儿，竟然头一歪，睡着了。

确认小飞龙睡熟以后，老米轻手轻脚地把他放在自己肩头、膝盖、肚子、脚背、枕头、窗台……哎呀呀呀呀怎么会这么可爱呢！老米火速跑去书房，翻了不知道多久没碰的相机出来……

——

大半夜，刘老板给热醒了。他眨眨睫毛扑闪的凤眼，抬头一看：近在咫尺是老米的下巴。他的头靠在老米厚实的胸口上，被老米握着一手，十指相扣。他后知后觉两人都没有穿衣服。再后知后觉——

哎等等？！他猛的一下坐起来，不知道压到了老米哪里，直接把后者痛醒了。“哎卧槽谁这么不积德——飞龙？！你回来了？！”老米的语气惊喜，神情却失望，刘飞龙决定稍后再追究这事。

两人赤身裸体躺在火炉前面，老米枕着靠枕，他枕着老米，两人身上还盖了羊毛被。可不热吗！刘飞龙掀掉被子。“你要热死我吗？”

“不是热胀冷缩吗……我就试试。特兰西瓦尼亚那边也打电话了，现在没有执勤的巫婆，说稍后再打回来。”

飞龙眯缝着眼看他。玩笑话而已，怎么说得跟真的似的……算了不管怎么样了，回来了就好。他站起来要走，米海尔将本来就搂在他腰上的胳膊一拢，轻轻巧巧便将他压到了身下。

蓝水晶大眼眯了起来。刘飞龙对他这个眼神可太熟悉了。奶狗变狼王的瞬间。纠正：米海尔不眨眼的时候，脑子里也没什么好想法。

他象征性地推了推他。“起来。我要洗澡。”

“不要洗了。之后再洗。”狼王的声音。飞龙全身的血液颤动，表面上却不露。

“之什么后。你让开，我要去找叶。一下午不见人，我的下属要担心死了。”

米海尔的瞳孔一下子暗了。“在我面前说别的男人的名字……非常不理智哦，飞龙。非。常。不。理。智。”

这样威胁的话语，像一根针，直直落进了飞龙的下腹。他刚准备再扇扇风点点火，忽然眼前一道白光闪现。一瞬间他什么都看不见。再睁开眼时，米海尔不见了。

不，不是不见了，而是……

他低头去看，自己线条分明的腹肌上，站着个金头发的小人。

“呃……巫婆的电话，我写在纸上了，就在那边桌子上，飞飞，你帮我去看看呗？”小人讨好地说。


	6. 电

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴风雨夜，就某个问题，米海尔·阿尔巴托夫来找刘飞龙要个说法。
> 
> 预警：暴力，强制，言语侮辱，BDSM元素。误解，互伤，（伪）公共空间操作。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给：隼  
> 关键词：愤怒，non-con, 公共空间

教堂的尖顶高耸入云。这是一个普通的工作日早晨，教堂内空无一人。浑浊的阳光透过五彩玻璃折射进雪白的中殿，将一排排长凳染上淡淡的橘黄色。一个穿黑色风衣的男人从阴影中显现，悄无声息地走到祭坛前。他在那里站了一会儿，仿佛在逐一欣赏这座教堂中数量可观的艺术品：雕刻精美的拱形回廊、历史悠久的壁画、华丽的彩窗、圣坛尽头的耶稣受难像……圣经中的故事，在宁谧的白日看来，果然更加恐怖啊。他转过身。最后一排长椅上不知何时多了一个人。那人与黑风衣男人身高相当，只是身材更宽更壮，穿着符合季节的灯芯绒外套，亚麻色卷发剃成寸头，外表其貌不扬。黑风衣男人向他走去。

“大清早找我什么事？”黑风衣男人一坐下便问。他使用的是俄语。

“米海尔，”寸头壮汉答道，“组织内外的闲话，你是真没听到还是假没听到？”

黑风衣男人顿了一下，下意识地去兜里摸烟，而后想起他现在身处何地。“Boris，”他的声音凉了一度，“这种小事，不必特意约到这里来谈吧。你知道我不喜欢教堂，哪个教的都一样。”

“这哪是什么小事！”Boris是个急脾气，一点就着。他努力压低声音，继续说：“米海尔，大家都在笑你，你知不知道？”

“笑我什么？”

“你别装傻。”

“Boris，你是不是忘了你在和谁讲话？”

Boris微微一顿，而后咧嘴一笑。“你少来这套了，米沙。吓唬别人可以，吓唬我？你忘了你小时候困在树屋里，是谁救你下来的？”

米海尔也笑了。“就知道对你没用。说吧，大家都笑我什么。”

“……你真的要我说？”

“说。”

Boris深吸一口气。“还能笑你什么？笑你给一个中国人妖当姘头呗。”

米海尔的眼中闪过一道阴翳。“是谁说他人妖？我要名字。今天就要。”

“重点完全错了好吧！米海尔！”Boris低吼。

米海尔起身，向教堂正门走去。“如果你约我出来就是要说这事，那我谢谢你的关心，不过没什么好担心的。一两个碎嘴的，成不了气候。”

“你知道姘头这种东西，可以不只一个吧？”

Boris闭上眼，豁出去一般地说。他的声音不大，米海尔的脚步却应声而停。他缓缓转过头来。“你什么意思？”

如果说之前Boris没有在怕的，那么现在他是真的有点脊背发凉了，就一点。他从夹克内侧摸出几张照片放在长椅上，而后不发一言地起身，向侧门的方向走去了。

米海尔有些犹豫，但最终还是走向了那些照片。就在他将要拿起它们的时候，Boris的声音再度传来。他的朋友、兄长和最亲信的下属留在侧廊的阴影里对他说：“米海尔，小心点。玩玩可以，认真起来可是要出人命的。”说完便从侧门出去了。

米海尔拿起照片。一共六张，全部是在昏暗环境中拍摄的，曝光过低，焦点也有点虚，但米海尔还是看清了：刘飞龙，穿着他最具代表性的华丽长衫，坐在酒吧角落的沙发座里，他的身边，一个和自己形容相似的男人欺身上去，肩膀靠着飞龙的肩膀，一只不听话的大手覆上飞龙的前臂。而刘飞龙呢？非但没有不满，反而微笑着，一双眼中蕴着桃花，流光四溢向那人飘去。他未被擒住的手中摇晃着一杯威士忌。

而刘飞龙只有在一种情况下会故意喝威士忌。至少就米海尔所知。

剩下的照片记录了两人之后的去向。米海尔祈祷不会是这样，但事实就摆在他面前：男人继续为飞龙倒酒，而后两人甩开保镖，独自去了酒店。天还没亮时，刘飞龙先行离开。到了第二日太阳高照时，另一个男人才走出酒店。

米海尔将照片按顺序整理好，放入风衣口袋，迈着与来时同样沉稳的脚步，离开教堂。

天气预报说今天会有大暴雨。米海尔一走出教堂，便被狂风灌了个满怀。他抬头看天，乌云漫聚，像遮死人的席子，绵绵密密织到天边，不漏一缕暖阳。其实相对于晴天，米海尔更喜欢阴天。他的脾气本来就像棱镜对着火柴，在烈日下一点就着，若不是冷冽的空气强迫他的大脑冷静了一下，此刻他的手上怕是又多了几条人命也说不定。他插在衣袋里的手几乎便要将照片捏烂，表面上却只是一个清晨来教堂朝拜的普通信徒，裹紧了领子，遮住脸，快步向停在一条街外的SUV走去。

——

令米海尔气愤的不是刘飞龙允许另一个男人碰他的手，虽然那已足够令他失去理智；也不是刘飞龙可能和别人共度了一夜，不。他们之间从没有这样的承诺，因为两人都知道这样的承诺没有根基、没有意义、更不可能实现。虽然从他自己来讲，自从抱过刘飞龙以后，他就再也没有碰过别人了。这就好像一个人去过太空以后，会觉得地球的一切都太过渺小一样。

他气愤的是刘飞龙无所谓自己看到，甚至希望自己看到这一幕。因为那个男人不是别人，正是尤金·里赫特，他在广袤俄罗斯大地上最强劲的竞争对手。

刘飞龙，你这是什么意思？雨露均沾吗？告诉我和我睡不过是看中一时的合作利益，而这种利益你从别人那里照样可以取得？因为你骗得了别人，骗不了我。和男人共度一夜，还被拍下照片？甚至由Boris亲自送到我手里？别开玩笑了！就算这里是澳门，不是你刘飞龙的势力范围，这种失误也太像假动作了吧！

米海尔越想越气，车子开得飞快，没一会儿已经回到了他的大本营。

“准备直升机。去香港。”他把车钥匙往桌上一丢，说道。

——

米海尔没有穿平常的休闲装，而是换了一身笔挺西装来香港，一副谈判破裂、过来吵架的姿态。因为他知道，以这副样子往白蛇楼门口一站，过不了多时就会有人把他请进会客室，同时通知他们的老板。他所料不错，偏光银白跑车一停，人往车旁一站，过了没有两分钟就有一名面熟的男子下来，无限礼貌而紧张地将他请进大楼，样子活像送瘟神。

他在刘飞龙的私人会客室等了两个小时，等来一封无字书。银色托盘上盛有一只白色蛇纹信封，打开信封，里面是一张描了金边的餐巾纸，叠成细长条，将标志隐藏在里面。那是洲际酒店的餐巾纸，米海尔再熟悉不过了。他冷笑一声。

刘飞龙。你是嫌我不够气吗？

米海尔扔掉信封，塞起纸巾，大步出门。

——

香港的天比澳门更阴，乌云压境，闷雷滚滚。米海尔驾驶跑车，一路超速来到洲际门前。值班经理远远看到了他，小跑过来亲自为他拉开车门，同时悄悄将一张房卡塞在他手里。米海尔照例塞给那人一笔可观的小费。

房卡握在手里，米海尔却一点喜悦的心情都没有。在他的胸中，一股暴风雨正在酝酿。电梯里的天气预报在说，今晚香港要挂十号风球。

怒气冲冲推开熟悉的木门，却没有看到期待中的身影。浴室的方向传来水声，书房的方向则传来说话和打字的声音。米海尔皱了眉，向书房走去。

刘飞龙将西装外套脱了挂在椅背上，领带摘掉，衬衫领口也松开，罕见地戴了一副眼镜，正在电脑前一边用蓝牙耳机讲电话，一边飞快地敲着键盘。他看见米海尔进来，只敷衍地冲浴室方向挥了挥手，似乎是示意他先去洗澡。

米海尔气到笑了。不是，刘老板，你真当我是你买来的鸭吗？

大步上前，不问青红皂白一把扯下飞龙的耳机，甩手便往墙上一丢，耳机应声碎裂。

“你干什——！”

刘飞龙的斥责还未说完，整个人已被米海尔捞起，单手扛在肩头，运往卧室的方向。

“米海尔！你犯什么疯？！我开会呢！放我下来！”

米海尔不答，举起空闲的左手，重重打在刘飞龙扭动的臀上。飞龙惊叫一声，眼镜掉落，摔碎在地上。“我警告你——”

又是一掌。刘飞龙又羞又恼，还未来得及骂，已被丢在床上，轻巧得像丢一床被子。米海尔双手分别抓住他两只脚腕，猛力一拉，便将美人双腿分开拽至床尾。刘飞龙刚刚坐起来要推开他，米海尔的手已经侵入他腰间，快如闪电般扯下他的腰带。腰带被抽出时发出困兽般的嘶叫，随后便被狠狠扔向墙角，发出刺耳的金属撞击声。

“米海尔！我说最后一次！给我住手！”对米海尔的愤怒一无所知的飞龙，以为对方只是一如既往的欲求不满，只要态度强硬些，对方便可立即就范。他扬起右手，狠狠打在米海尔脸上。

令他惊讶的是，米海尔非但没有停止动作，甚至连慢半拍都没有，自己的一巴掌好像打在了空气里。他再次扬起右手，甩手又是一巴掌。米海尔的脸颊迅速地红了起来，但他仍然没有退让分毫。一半出于愤怒，一半出于难以置信，刘飞龙一掌接一掌地甩在俄罗斯人脸上，对方却好似不知痛的机器人，明明脸颊已肉眼可见地有些红肿，手上动作却如急风骤雨，大有水漫金山之意。他将飞龙双腿并拢，单手钳住一对脚腕，扛至一侧肩头，腰上一挺，美人半个身子便被轻松抬了起来。像揭掉名画上的幕布般，米海尔一把扯下刘飞龙下身全部的衣物。

像抛一只枕头般，他将飞龙整个人翻了个面，丢在床上，不给对方任何挣扎的机会，左侧膝盖压上对方大腿，将那条腿蜷曲起来狠狠钉在床榻上，右手则将美人双臂反剪，扣在肩胛骨下方。刘飞龙有如一朵翻飞的蝴蝶，被活生生制成了标本。

米海尔的左手缓慢而又缓慢地勾勒飞龙左腿的线条，危险地向上靠近。他倾身下来，鼻尖温柔地蹭着飞龙的秀发，吸吮其上若有若无的香气。他如幼犬般噬咬着飞龙耳廓，低声道：“飞龙，你刚刚打了我几下，还记得吗？”声音沉郁而冷酷，甚至不带一丝愠怒。

不等飞龙回答，惩罚的手掌已然落下。一下、两下、三下……重重印在飞龙白润的臀瓣上，为其染上山樱般的绯红。飞龙咬住床褥，只发出一声声闷哼。闷哼逐渐变为短浅的喘气，喘气逐渐变为深沉的吐息，吐息逐渐变为痛苦的呻吟。他不记得自己刚刚打了米海尔多少下，但一定没有这么多。而米海尔不知何时也已停止以牙还牙，大腿抵着美人被打红的臀瓣，探一手至腿间，拢住那一份多出的坚硬。

刘飞龙恨他、恨他、恨他……！恨他太过了解自己的秘密，恨他这样自由、这样蛮横地行使着狱监的权利……！但他更恨自己，恨自己一朝无心，让对方捡到他情欲的钥匙，如今只配沦为囚徒……！

米海尔无情地套弄着他的权杖，他从未如此迅疾地逼近边境。他是失了军队的国王，为神之怒火所逐，乘着惊涛骇浪被推至末日边沿。毫无预警地，米海尔将他翻了个面。他的一双长腿被如剪刀般拉开，右腿被骑住，左腿被架在肩上抬高。米海尔拢弄的动作愈发快了起来，如午夜惊雷，雨打芭蕉。同样是男人，他在米海尔的怀里却总是这样，一点主动权都没有，像蒙眼的囚犯走在焦灼大地，是生是死、几时生、几时死，全不由他决定。

而米海尔突然附身下来，左腿韧带和他手里的那处同时感到了烧灼。那人的声音压制着愤怒的暗流，鼓动如大草原嗜血的野兽。“刘飞龙……这样的事，是谁对你做都可以吗？”他咬着牙问。

刘飞龙瞪大了眼睛。“你胡说什——”

“刘老板，耳机，还戴着一只哦。”

刘飞龙僵住了，而身上人却兀自笑着，全力地爱抚着他。破碎的美人发出绝望的喉音，施虐者的脸却好似将蜻蜓撕成两半的孩子，混合了血腥的天真与残暴的怜悯，仿佛如此绚烂的死亡理应被奉为恩赐。

刘飞龙当然伸手去抓那耳机，米海尔当然封住了他手。他盯着飞龙的眼睛，注视着他如何将自己花瓣一样的唇咬出血，观看着他的脸颊如何因欲望和愤慨而潮红。他保持着那人最喜欢的力度和速度，继续严刑逼供，囚徒于是很快交待，真相从唇边、从米海尔指间迸发，艳丽无可逼视。

米海尔摘下飞龙的耳机，戴进自己耳中。不等对方反应，直接开口说道：“我不管你是谁，今天的事对外说一个字，你就死定了。明白了吗？”

而刘飞龙看着他。不出所料的，那张帅气的脸在听到耳机中的回话后显现出一瞬间的、前所未有的震怒。那双眼好像要将自己的大脑凿穿。然而之后，他笑了。他的嘴角抽搐着拉高，中断了通话，将耳机稳稳摘掉，任其滑至床下。

“麻见隆一说，如果哪天我打得手累了，他很乐意帮忙。”米海尔一字一顿地说。

刘飞龙咬紧了下唇，一双美目好像涨满了泪，脸颊呈现复仇的血红。“你来之前，我在和他开会。信不信由你。”

“我什么时候不信你了，”米海尔附身下来，近到几乎贴着飞龙的鼻头，“我看我是太信你了。”

他忽然抄起飞龙双臂，扭着他走到窗边。飞龙奋力挣扎，然而技巧在对方蛮横的武力面前没有争辩的机会。米海尔将他压在落地窗前，剥下已然脏污的衬衫。

“知道这里是几层吗？”二人的脸一同倒映在玻璃上，摇曳着维港波光。疯子的双眸锁紧蛟龙颤抖的瞳孔。“二十层。很高，但不够高。”

说着，他将拇指探入飞龙体内，其触感令他皱了眉。“你自己准备过了？在我不在的时候？”

飞龙回过头瞪他。“是你自己一副要吃人的样子跑去白蛇的，不是吗？我只是合理推断而已。”

“合理推断，”米海尔闷哼一声，抽出拇指，换成食指中指一同插入。飞龙吃痛惊叫，身子向前一冲，正巧被米海尔按住肩膀，嵌在玻璃上。“这个，你给我推断推断。”

说着从西装内侧口袋摸出那六张照片，甩在地上。飞龙低头一看，惊道：“尤金·里赫特？”

“不许你念他的名字！”猛地加入一指，飞龙嗔叫一声，咬住自己手背。

“所以呢！你觉得我和他睡了是吗？”飞龙扭过头来，眼神如淬毒的镖，勾入米海尔瞳孔内。或许当他还是杀手的时候，目标最后看到的就是这样的眼神，米海尔突然想。啊，那些死者是多么的幸运！而杀手额头冒汗，长发乱作一团，赤身裸体被按在落地玻璃前，胯部却向后顶着，好似与米海尔的手指较量。

“所以呢！你睡了吗？”

“睡了！当然睡了！你不是都看见了吗？从照片上？”

“你这个说谎精！”

令飞龙吃惊的是，米海尔的这句话在愤怒的底色上竟然带有一丝委屈的氤氲，倏忽即逝，无迹可寻。而自己那一瞬的惊讶也迅速被更强大的感受取代，因为米海尔那熟悉的武器已经抵在了他的宫殿入口。

白色闪电切开夜空，海的墨水摇荡着夜的幽蓝，龙卷风擎着紫色的电流，碾过两对血丝密布的瞳孔。

没有充足的准备，没有细致的撩拨，没有足够的润滑，刘飞龙甚至不知道米海尔今天有没有戴保护，他只是被压在玻璃上，双手抬高被扣在头顶，腰肢压低，承受着米海尔痛的馈礼。他喜欢痛，喜欢搏斗过后皮肤上的伤口和淤青，这些米海尔都知道，然而此刻这种痛是全无快感的，那人不是瞄准了他的敏感点在攻击，而是红了眼地一味求深求快，好像盛怒之中的孩子哭着剪碎心爱的玩具。

其实他知道，此刻只要他一句软话，一句求饶，一句“等一等”，身后的野兽便会清醒，玫瑰将再次盛开，城堡将回响音乐，然而他不愿，他拒绝，他咬着牙承受这不公的待遇，仿佛松一口气便是认输。

浴缸放水的声音不知道什么时候停了，没有人在意。雷声回荡在空荡荡的房间里，压不过两人的喘息与撞击。米海尔将飞龙整个人按到玻璃上，一手擒着美人细颈，一手握住美人坚硬，迫其尖端滑过微凉的玻璃。飞龙嘶的一声，下身几乎要将米海尔绞断。

“我这样对你，你反而硬了。就这么喜欢被虐待吗，你这个小变态？”米海尔贴着飞龙的耳根咒骂，字字重音，美人反而发出一丝难耐的叹息。“你喜欢被看到吗？堂堂白蛇刘飞龙，被压在窗户上干，被街上的人看到，你他妈喜欢这样是吗？”

猛地退出，嗖地一下将飞龙翻了个身，毫不客气地再次长驱直入。美人整个身体悬空，只靠头和双手抵在玻璃上，终于痛得嘶叫起来。米海尔也不管他撞在玻璃上疼不疼，只管握住了他胯，恩断义绝般向上捣弄。

而飞龙忽然抱住了他肩。失焦的瞳孔洋溢出水般的温柔，渗血的唇挑起堕天使的弧度，嘴角有如被践踏的落樱，吐露凡人不应见证的词句：“……杀了我，米海尔。”

说完又重复道——

“现在……杀了我。米海尔。杀了我。”

俄罗斯人看进他的眼，仿若看进银河。这一刻，他认了输，他双臂环抱美人，如肉食花瓣包裹昆虫。他将美人放在床上，全身心地奔向他，如雪豹跌落悬崖，如吸血鬼共赴日出。

——

第一次地，刘飞龙没能在半夜起来先行逃跑。米海尔一直要他到他晕过去，最后只能自己结束在他的背上。之后，他去浴室泡了个温水澡，后知后觉地意识到中间可能有管家来过了，悄无声息地帮他们关了浴室的水。地板一片狼藉，大门处还被垫了浴巾。干脆把洲际买下来好了，米海尔淡淡地想，与其这样一笔一笔给小费。

一段时间以后，他的私人手机收到了来自麻见隆一的短信。

“会议是他今天特地安排的，我想他一定有他的原因。不管他怎么说，你只管不要信就对了。”

米海尔哂笑，心里道：这还用你说？不过会议的事他的确没想到。故意在他来香港的这天安排和麻见隆一开会，飞龙是打定了主意要激怒他吗？

他轻抚着美人汗湿的秀发，继续想：那尤金·里赫特又是怎么回事？看到那些照片的时候，飞龙的眼神是真实的惊讶，不是装出来的。难道那些照片的确在他计划之外？

他决定等飞龙醒来好好拷问他，这次使用文明的方式。

——

米海尔·阿尔巴托夫与尤金·里赫特在莫斯科的会面，发生在两周后。两人相约在一间中立的酒吧，米海尔见面便把照片扔在桌上，居高临下地瞪着里赫特。

“尤金，失算了。我和飞龙既不是你想的那种关系，一两张照片也损害不到我们的合作。”

里赫特粗眉一挑。“米海尔，你这话前后矛盾啊。”

“哦？是吗？”米海尔忽然掏出枪，直直怼上里赫特的额头。酒吧内顿时剑拔弩张。“你可以到另一个世界去慢慢琢磨。”

里赫特顿了一秒，而后哈哈大笑起来。“米海尔！我就知道你跟那东方美人之间不简单！”他拨开米海尔的枪，像拨开一片树叶。“你爱玩，全俄罗斯都知道。不过玩到这种程度，不知道你家里的长辈怎么想？”眼神飘向米海尔身后一众持枪壮汉。“你的下属又怎么想？”

米海尔收起枪，他的兄弟们纷纷效仿，里赫特的手下也旋即放下了武器。

米海尔坐下来，抬抬手指，酒保立刻呈上他爱喝的酒。

波本。

米海尔眉毛一挑，推开酒杯说道：“伏特加。”

尤金·里赫特再次狂笑起来。他将自己手边那瓶伏特加一推，酒瓶滑到米海尔面前。米海尔白了他一眼。

“好了，说吧，里赫特。你他妈的脑子里又打什么鬼主意呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugene Richter. 完全随机的名字。


	7. 电（后记）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为感觉《电》里还有一些没说清楚的事，所以添加一个飞龙的视角。对SM过敏的人，可以不看。

刘飞龙醒来是在第二天中午。洲际酒店套房熟悉的床，洁净的兰花香气，整齐的床褥，床边椅子里叠好的睡衣。浑身的酸痛，来自胃的抗议。他勉强支撑着起床，只这一个动作，好像就牵扯到了许多伤口。他披上睡衣，步入浴室。

在温水的抚慰下，昨晚的记忆逐渐苏醒。

米海尔。

麻见隆一。

米海尔。

尤金·里赫特。

“杀了我。”

擦干身体时，他仔细地检视了自己的肌肤。臀上的掌印，大腿上的指痕，胸上、背上、小腹、脚腕上的牙印，肩膀的淤青，膝盖的擦伤，左手无名指上一圈刺眼的齿痕……暴风雨过去了，湿润此时才慢慢渗入土地。

手指关节叩击浴室玻璃门，两下，属于叶的节奏。“可以帮您吹头发了吗？”属于叶的固若金汤的声音。

飞龙披上睡衣。“进来吧。”

叶轻轻推门而入。这个人连推门都可以了无声息。飞龙坐下，任由信赖的保镖料理。

叶帮他吹干头发后，报告说：“阿尔巴托夫先生坐早上的飞机回俄罗斯了。您今天早上的会议我帮您重新安排过了，等下您可以过目。身体检查过了，没有重大的伤势，不过这两天还是请您多加注意。酒店方面也已经打点好了。”

“辛苦你了。下午给你放半天假，休息一下吧。”

“没关系的。”叶说。

飞龙站起来，系好衣服往外走，而后决定还是问一句。“他走时……说了什么吗？”

叶停顿了一下，罕见地挣扎了一会儿，最后还是答道：“阿尔巴托夫先生说，他知道了。”

他知道了？他知道什么了？他知道了自己特意安排在这天和麻见隆一开会，借此激怒他的事？还是自己和尤金·里赫特见面的真正理由？或者那晚发生的事？还是……那句“杀了我”所暴露的、许许多多他深埋于心的、错位的情感？

从米海尔在他身上慷慨留下的这许多伤痕来看，至少这最后一项，他已经知晓了。

自己对于痛的迷恋，想要被打碎的渴望，想抛弃一切，就这样一直下坠直至死亡……

而就他所了解，米海尔虽然喜欢控制，喜欢做快感的绝对施予者，却并没有与自己相匹配的破坏欲……像这样设计他，或许太孩子气了吧。（然而这种事情，不用这种方式，他又怎么能知道呢？）

而尤金·里赫特……那个混蛋，却是一眼就看穿了他的弱点。

当酒杯划破了他的手指，而他并没有立刻处理伤口的时候。

那个人看他的眼神，在那一瞬间化成了黑色的漩涡。那是无声的共鸣，无形的点头。

是否俄罗斯人都这样难以招架？明明他只是因为一般事务前去和里赫特会面，毕竟那家伙也算远东地下市场一号可圈可点的人物，更何况他不希望旁人误会他只与米海尔合作，最后居然从晚餐流连到酒吧，从酒吧移步至酒店，一半好奇一半被迫地参观了里赫特的私人收藏——随行的秘密道具箱，以及那个被绑在床上的宝物……

本来，飞龙是停步在玄关的，不知为什么，里赫特的手在他背后轻轻一推，他便鬼使神差地向前移步，像被勾了魂一样被那人牵引着走进卧室。那里，一位白金发色的美少年被蒙了眼捆绑在床上，苍白的皮肤在红色绳索的束缚下泛起粉红，听到他们的脚步声，立刻发出了谄媚而难耐的声音。

里赫特靠近飞龙的耳朵，贴心地解释道：“他在叫我主人……”

飞龙的头脑一瞬间清醒，他甩开里赫特，大步向门外走去。或者说，是逃。

“里赫特先生，我不知道您为什么要给我看这样的……场景。我对您的私人喜好并不感兴趣。”

“哦？”里赫特并不追他，只好整以暇地踱步至客厅，目送他行至玄关，才开口道：“刘先生，不能陪在下再喝一杯吗？”

飞龙疑惑地转头。里赫特立刻抓住机会补充道：“关于我在俄罗斯的生意，其实我还有一些信息要补充。更何况……”他带着笑意向隔壁卧房撇了撇头，“我感觉他还等得不够久。”

隔壁美丽的玩物闻言发出了求饶的媚音。里赫特不为所动。

飞龙不自觉地咽了下口水。他知道里赫特看到了。他慢慢转过身，故作镇定道：“好啊，正好我也还有问题要问。”

里赫特也不拆穿他，继续尽职尽责地扮演着野心家的角色，向客厅一挥手，请刘飞龙先行。

两人就这样密会至午夜。刘飞龙被迫欣赏了里赫特的私人收藏，还听他说了一些与隔壁小朋友之间的故事，尽管飞龙明确表示了他不想听……其间，里赫特的目光如勾，直探至飞龙瞳孔背后，那眼神似乎在说：

我知道你想要什么……

那声音如此的轻，却又如此的顽固，像一只恼人的飞虫，落在飞龙大脑背后……

自始至终，里赫特没有向卧房看一眼，哪怕那可怜的小天使苦苦哀求。

凌晨时分，当飞龙终于离开套房的时候，他的腿是颤抖的，他的呼吸是不规则的。

他知道不可能，但即使当他独自走在凌晨的大街上时，那少年凄惨的哀求依然能传到他耳朵里。

“主人……”

那个孩子说。

主人……

他做梦也没想到，里赫特居然将他们的密会拍了照，还故意泄露到米海尔的手里。

很显然是要挑拨二人的关系，但究竟是出于什么样的原因？尤金·里赫特，你究竟想要什么？

刘飞龙穿好衣服，最后检查了一遍套房，确认没有留下任何痕迹才与叶一起离开。

干脆把洲际买下来好了，飞龙淡淡地想，好过这样一笔一笔给小费。

最近，太多的事正脱离他的控制，被里赫特牵着走、被拍照、米海尔的事情、耳机的事情……这么慌乱，越来越不像自己。

是因为多了什么吗？还是因为少了什么？

米海尔的到来，仿佛为他干瘪的宇宙开了一扇门，门后是空明澄澈的一间房，充满了崭新的可能，同时却也空荡荡的，亟待填满。

他下意识地打开手机，寻找米海尔的信息，这时才发现相册里多了一张照片。

是他自己的睡颜。累散架以后，枕着米海尔的胸膛，在那人手臂的包裹下，睡得安然如一只小猫。

他哼了一声，随手删掉了照片。

回忆起来，后半夜他好像醒过一回……他记得熹微的夜光，记得米海尔白得透明的面孔，和那双闪着温柔与疯狂光芒的瞳孔……记得那人嘴唇翕动。当时他问了他些什么？而他又回答了些什么？

刘飞龙记不起来了。如果不是因为这张照片，他也绝不会相信，曾经有这样的瞬间，他枕着一个他并不信任、不能信任的人，睡得比任何时候都安稳。

最近，真的有太多事情失去控制了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my Richter.


End file.
